


Испытание любви

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drama, M/M, PWP, Punishment, Rape, Rough Sex, Violent Sex, second season
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22574443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Как сильно ты любишь свою дочь, Гаррисон?
Relationships: Earth-2 Harrison "Harry" Wells/Hunter Zolomon | Jay Garrick
Kudos: 3





	Испытание любви

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн — 2х9 (начальная сцена).

— Не трогай... Джесси. Она... не виновата.  
Зум замирает. Потом аккуратно опускает человека на землю, продолжая, тем не менее, крепко сжимать его шею, не позволяя отодвинуться или сбежать.  
— Интересно, — рокочет он низким, жутким голосом.  
Гаррисон, сжатый безжалостной ладонью, обречённо глядит ему прямо в глаза. Несмотря на всю свою браваду, он боится, нет, он в ужасе — Зум видит, как сузились его зрачки и побледнела кожа, чувствует липкий аромат страха, разлившийся вокруг, слышит дикое биение человеческого сердца.  
Зум не может пока убить этого человека. Он ему нужен, он должен украсть скорость у спидстера Земли-1 — ему доверяют, он не вызовет подозрений. Но оставлять попытку своего убийства безнаказанной Зум не может тоже.  
— Нужно бы убить тебя, Гаррисон...  
Человек с трудом сглатывает, когда задумавшийся спидстер пережимает ногтём выпирающий кадык. В его светлых глазах на миг появляется надежда — раз уж Зум не убил его сразу, возможно, не убьёт и вовсе. Спидстер улыбается про себя наивным мыслям Гаррисона, возвращается в реальность и хмуро глядит во вновь помертвевшее лицо.  
— ... Но это слишком скучно, — заканчивает он. Удобнее перехватив горло человека, он яркой голубой вспышкой подскакивает к стене и вжимает в неё Гаррисона, усиливает давление на шею, оставляя на ней тёмные следы. — Ты слишком любопытная пешка, Гаррисон, чтобы так просто умереть.  
— Тогда... чего... хочешь? — хрипит Гаррисон. Он вцепляется в жёсткую, обтянутую тёмной перчаткой, руку мучителя, приоткрывает рот, пытаясь вдохнуть разгорячённый воздух в свои конвульсирующие лёгкие. Зум ещё пару секунд придушивает его, после чего резко понижает давление на горло.  
Гаррисон кашляет и хрипит, прикрывает глаза, пытаясь прийти в себя. На его ресницах мелким бисером собрались слёзы.  
— На что ты готов пойти ради своей дочери, Гаррисон? — рычит Зум в человеческое ухо, заправив за него кудрявый взмокший волос.  
Человек медленно открывает затуманенные глаза, смотрит на спидстера злобно, испуганно и решительно — адский коктейль чувств. Зум ощущает, как кровь тонкими иголочками наслаждения простреливает где-то в паху.  
— На всё... — хрипит Гаррисон, в глазах которого этот ответ был прочитан мучителем ещё пару мгновений назад.  
Зум удовлетворённо кивает, хватает человека за шкирку, как нашкодившего щенка, и в одной мощной ослепительной голубой молнии переносит на улицу. Гаррисон вздрагивает от страха и холода, снова предпринимает отчаянную и очень самоотверженную попытку сбежать. Зум хрипло, едва слышно смеётся.  
— Это всё ради Джесси, Гаррисон, — рокочет он, бросая человека в подбитую снежной изморосью траву, давит сверху ладонью, не давая приподнять голову. Запах страха становится невыносимым — даже сам Гаррисон понимает, что проиграл. — Будь послушным ради своей дочери.  
Маньячная натура требует криков и унижения. Зум проводит по брюкам Гаррисона вибрирующей ладонью, проникает в щель между ягодиц и старательно дырявит там плотную ткань, расширяя рваную дыру до необходимых размеров.  
Гаррисона трясёт от ненависти и ужаса — он понимает, что с ним собираются совершить, но ничего не может сделать, чтобы спастись. Зум недаром упоминает его дочь — наверняка навредит ей, если он, Гаррисон, не будет послушным. А Джесси для человека всегда на первом месте, даже главней собственной жизни.  
Спидстер хватает Гаррисона за волосы, крепко сжимает вихры на макушке и двумя агрессивными шлепками по ягодицам заставляет принять унизительную собачью позу. В ней особенно заметно, как дрожат у Гаррисона ноги — каким бы смелым он ни казался, против спидстера он не мог поделать ровным счётом ничего.  
Гаррисон вцепляется ногтями в мёрзлую траву до такой степени, что пальцы начинают кровить. Он чувствует сверху и чуть сзади жар чужого тела, ощущает сильную руку, до боли сжимающую его волосы, другую, которая проникает в созданную в брюках дырку и круговым движением обводит сжавшийся в предчувствии анус.  
— Будешь вырываться — сделаю с твоей дочерью то же самое, — низко рычит Зум и наваливается на человека сверху.  
Боль налетает на Гаррисона со всех сторон, яркая и неотвратимая. Он кричит, срывая голос, потом хрипит, болезненно дерёт окровавленными руками траву и старается не дёргаться. Низ тела полыхает, Гаррисон почти не чувствует себя, плавая на волнах боли. Зум делает ещё одно резкое движение бёдрами, активно использует вибрацию, тянет человека за волосы — Гаррисон запрокидывает голову, повинуясь жёсткой руке, и обречённо смотрит на насильника мутными светлыми глазами, полными блестящих слёз.  
Зум делает ещё пару сумасшедших движений, буквально впечатывая хрипящего человека в землю, после чего брызжет глубоко внутрь горячей и словно бурлящей от спидфорса спермой. Резко выдёргивает член из вскрикнувшего Гаррисона и, засунув в него пару пальцев, разводит края ануса в сторону, с тёмным маньячным наслаждением глядя на дело рук своих.  
Гаррисон дрожит от беззвучного плача. Зум видит, как бегут по его щекам дорожки слёз.  
Спидстер молниеносно вскакивает, хватает Гаррисона за воротник свитера и резко поднимает. Вибрируя от наслаждения, он впечатывает болезненно взвизгнувшего человека в холодный забор СТАР-лабс, приподнимает за крепкую хватку на шее и снова овладевает им.  
Гаррисон буквально рыдает, забыв о гордости и храбрости. В минуту боли и страха все становятся слабыми и уязвимыми. До крови вцепившись ногтями в бежалостную ладонь насильника, он отворачивается и жмурится.   
Зума это не устраивает. Он садится прямо на мёрзлую траву, подхватывает Гаррисона и усаживает на свой член, спиной к стене, лицом — к самому себе. Человек опускает голову, болезненно кривя губы, душа глубоко внутри крики. Спидстер рычаще смеётся и, схватив его под подбородок, заставляет посмотреть на себя.  
— Смотри на меня, Гаррисон! — рычит он. — Смотри, чтобы я удовлетворился только твоим жалким телом!  
Следующие два часа он насилует Гаррисона постоянно и в разных позах, заставляя смотреть человека прямо в жестокие тёмные глаза. В глазах же Гаррисона к концу экзекуции остаются лишь боль — много боли, — усталость и опустошённость.  
— На первый раз прощён, — рокочет Зум, возвышаясь над человеком во всём своём ужасном величии. Под Гаррисоном лужа крови, он сам жалок и разбит, и спидстер чувствует вспышку удовлетворения, прошедшуюся по венам. — Но пойдёшь против меня снова — всё это переживет твоя дочь. Понятно?  
— Да, — едва слышно хрипит Гаррисон до крови содранным голосом, и Зум исчезает, будто его никогда и не было.


End file.
